Red Beacon, Black Fang
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: After raiding a train, Blake leaves Adam, after stumbling upon a ambush Adam saves Amber, then wakes up at Beacon. Blake takes up a Scorpion's offer to change the world. (Adam goes to Beacon with Amber and Blake leads the White Fang with Tyrian.)


Adam Taurus, a Faunus with black bull horns emerging from his red hair, was leaning against a tree in the forest of Forever Fall. His eyes were locked onto his mask in his hand, as red leaves fell and swirled around in the air.

_What are we doing?_

Adam thought, he hoped it was a rhetorical question, he shouldn't be having doubts after what he's done, after what he's started and caused.

_Was there no greater disrespect than turning my back and running from a cause my friends have died for, a cause I've killed for. What kind of person would backstab their fellow White Fang?_

A black figure jumps down from a tree above him. "Adam, it's time." Blake Belladonna, a Faunus with black cat ears on her head, cat ears that twitched impatiently, said to her partner in the White Fang.

The twitching ears was an action he found cute, or at least he did, but now that they twitched because she couldn't wait to make some humans suffer, he didn't know what he felt.

Adam slowly puts on his mask, it was more of a visor, it was bone white, with red markings, and it only left his mouth exposed. "Let's go."

Adam and Blake split into a run, when they reach a downwards sloping hill, they slid down to the bottom, where a cargo train rushes by. They both leap off the hill and land on top of the train.

Quicker than the eye can see, Adam slices a locked hatch open with his weapon, Wilt, It was a sword and only one half of his weapon, the other half was Blush, a gun that sheathed Wilt in its barrel, together it was Wilt and Blush.

They both jump inside, where they find the freight car packed full with attack robots, AK-130's to be exact.

"Why can't we ever do things the easy way." Adam complained and got into an offensive position.

Before all the AK-130's could boot up, Blake had lunged into battle. "Less talking." Blake said cutting down the numbers by a third.

The hands on remaining AK-130's get replaced with guns.

"**Identif**-" Before the AK-130 could finish, Adam dashed forward and bisected the machine down the middle.

Blake was a different matter entirely, unlike Adam, who settled his fights with one swing before moving on, Blake was tearing apart multiple opponents as she dashed around them.

Her weapon was Gambol Shroud, Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, it had a cleaver blade, a katana, its hilt was also a pistol, and with the ribbon attached to her weapon she was able to swing and throw it around.

Blake was using her Semblance to create clones that dissipated after being hit to distract an opponent before sneaking up behind it and quickly slicing it with her katana, then she would deal with the rest just as fast, constantly swinging her ribbon, that had the cleaver and pistol part of her weapon.

As Adam finished with his side of the freight car, he looked over to Blake, as she finished up.

This isn't how it's supposed to be, Blake. You're the calm one.

When Blake finished her machine massacre, she didn't even glance at Adam as she left the freight car.

Adam followed her out to a flatcar, where he saw her dealing with another group of AK-130's, since the flatcar didn't have walls or a roof, Blake was able the ribbon part of her weapon to its full extent.

Adam didn't say a word as he leapt into battle.

After they finished destroying the horde, they went into a different freight car, inside this car were boxes with a snowflake logo, Blake opened a box and smiled as she saw the Dust packed within.

"Perfect." Blake practical purred out. "Let's hurry and set the charges." She said as she closed the box.

"What about the crew members?" Adam didn't know why he asked, the answer was obvious, they would die. And Adam didn't care about them. So, why did the idea of Blake killing them churn his stomach.

"Hopefully they'll all burn and die, if not the Grimm will take care of them." Blake answered his spoken question with a smile, but she also answered his unspoken one as well.

_Blake, you would never do this. Are you still my Blake, or have I lost you? _

"Blake." Adam started, but he didn't know what to say when she turned and stared at him, her ears twitching.

I don't know what I want Blake.

"Let's... Just take the Dust." Adam said the first thing that came to mind.

"What." Blake snarled.

"The Dust, let's just take it and leave, we don't have to blow the train up." The words that left Adam's mouth stung his tongue, if it was him blowing up the train, he wouldn't have thought twice about it, but he had to say something.

"You're right, we don't have to, but I _want_ to." Blake said sharply.

"Why are you killing these soldiers?" The words stung his tongue once more, Adam didn't have a single care for the soldiers, and he would kill them with no remorse.

"Does it matter? We've been killing soldiers on every mission." Blake's ears were still twitching, she couldn't wait to set the charges.

"There's a difference, we've only killed those that got in our way, you're going out of your way to kill these soldiers."

"Then there isn't a difference, every human is in our way, and I'll gladly kill them all the same."

"Why, Blake?" Was the question the left Adam's mouth, the true question he wanted answers for. "This isn't like you?"

"Your right, these actions aren't like me, they're the right one. My old self was an idiot. She was just as dumb as her father."

"This is about your dad? Blake, Ghira wouldn't want this."

"Yeah, he wanted to protest peacefully, and now he's dead, and so is the girl he raised."

"Blake you can't say that, don't you remember what he told us. You shouldn't be killing for revenge."

"Revenge? No, I'm not killing to avenge that idiot, it was his death that opened my eyes to who he really was, a coward. A traitor who abandoned the White Fang because he couldn't be bothered to help, he left because he realized his peaceful means were pointless."

"No, Blake." The words sounded hollow as Adam said them, he couldn't argue with Blake, not when she was using his words.

"In fact, I'm glad he died."

Adam couldn't let Blake continue to think this way. "No you aren't, you're sad, angry, and you are lashing out at humans."

Blake took a step closer to Adam. "Shut up! I am glad he's dead, his death, his assassination woke me up from my childish dreams, it freed me from my doubts." Then something shifted in her amber eyes. "And you're one to talk about lashing out, that's your whole life."

Adam didn't rise to her words, he wouldn't let her change the topic, no matter how much her words rang true, or how much they stung. "I chose to become who I am, you're just running away."

"Did you?" Blake asked, once again trying to change the topic, this is about her, not Adam. "I remember meeting you when we were kids, I remember seeing your brand and feeling angry, I remember seeing your strength and being in awe of it." Then she smiled like a predator. "And I remember sneaking over to talk to you in the middle of the night, I remember seeing you toss and turn as you had a nightmare, i remember you waking up with a pathetic shout of 'No!' And reaching for you eye, I remember sitting in the shadows as you cried yourself to sleep. At the time I thought it was cool how you could put aside your fear, but you can't can you?"

"Stop it, Blake."

"You were always afraid, so you put on a tough face, but then you put on an actual mask, and now you've convinced yourself that the big, strong and fearless bull is the real you."

"Blake, that's not-"

"What? Going to get angry? It is your default emotion."

"Blake, just listen to-" Adam cut himself off as he heard heavy thuds on the roof of the freight car.

Adam and Blake jumped away as a giant Spider-Droid rips the roof apart. They both left to the last train car, it was a flatcar where they plan to fight the Droid.

Blake fired a few bullets, when that caused no effect, aside from getting its attention, she let loose her ribbon and swung her cleaver at it, but it couldn't pierce the armour. "Deal with this!" Blake commanded Adam, as the Droid followed them to the car.

Adam rushes forth, using Wilt and part of his Semblance, to block and parry attacks.

After successfully blocking a leg from smashing him, a faintly glowing Adam ducks around the Droid and calls upon his Semblance in full.

Adam's Semblance, Moonslice, stores energy in his sword, then he could send it back in an attack, when he uses his Semblance everything the color red on him glows

So, with the partial use of his Semblance, he absorbed some of the kinetic energy from the attacks, and with the full use of it, he put enough in a glowing Wilt to cut clean through the two legs on the right side of the Spider Droid, Adam jumped away as the Droid fell to the side

The droid aimed it's cannons at the glowing Faunus, and after a moment of charging up, it fires a destructive blue beam at him. Adam shielded himself with Wilt, and absorbed the energy fired at him.

When the beam stops, Adam slashed towards the fallen machine, and a slash of red energy left his sword.

As Adam stops glowing and sheathed Wilt in Blush, the head of the Spider Droid falls off the train, the body followed.

Adam walked toward the edge of the flatcar and looked out at the red-leaved trees of the forest.

"Took you long enough." Blake said walking up next to him.

"Blake, I'm sorry for earlier." Adam said, not looking away from the trees. "I don't know what came over me." He sighed and relaxed.

"It's okay."

"I just didn't want to see you turn out like me, since Ghira died, I've been thinking over his last words to me."

Blake remained silent.

"And now, seeing what you were doing, made me think about how you felt. It made me wonder if you felt like this when our roles were reversed."

Blake remained silent.

Adam sighed again. "Let's finish up, go ahead and set the charges, I can't stop you, but one day, when you're not still grieving, I'll be there to help."

It seemed like Blake would remain silent again, but then she whispered, in a soft tone, one filled with strong emotions, from behind him. "Goodbye."

Before Adam could realize why her voice came from behind him, a katana pierced through his back and exited from his gut, as the Blake next to him fell to shadows.

Adam turned his head to look at the real Blake, her eyes were sharp, but teary, her mouth was set in huge grin, but it strained to keep it there.

"Goodbye." She whispered softly. "Adam." She spat out harshly.

As the shock faded, and pain replaced it, Blake pushed Adam off her blade, and off the train.

Adam was capable enough to put up his Aura before he hit the ground, after tumbling around for a few very painful seconds, and losing a lot of Aura, Adam came to a stop.

Adam hissed in pain, and cursed himself for not putting Moonslice out when he fell.

Regardless, Adam tried getting up, he could only manage to get to his knees, before curling up on his sword wound, but he didn't stop trying to get up.

Adam looked over to where the train was, he could barely see it, even with his Faunus enhanced vision, but he could definitely see a black figure looking back at him, he reached an arm out. "Blake." Escaped his mouth, barely above a whisper.

_I'm sorry, Ghira. I've failed Blake. I'm sorry I failed you Blake. I'm sorry, Blake._

Adam stumbled to his feet, constantly applying pressure to his stomach, on the open wound, and he walked.

He couldn't cover the wound on his back, so he was still losing blood, but Aura should be enough to hold him over until he found help.

Adam didn't know how long he walked, he didn't notice when the leaves changed from red to green, he didn't notice a sudden storm take place ahead of him.

But, he did notice when someone screamed out in pain.

Adam looked at where the sound came from.

Two people, a boy and a girl, were holding another girl to her knees, while the last girl was pointing a gloved hand to the second girls face, and a black web was connecting the glove to the face.

Then a burst of wind from the kneeling girl, wakes Adam up, he recognizes the three attackers, they came to him and asked for help.

Well, if nothing, Blake was honest about him lashing out, he found it to be better than moping, and with the day he's had, he wants to lash out.

As the glove and the visible eye of the leader from the three who asked him for help, Cinder, glow.

So does the color red on Adam, he lunges forward drawing his sword and slashing down on Cinder's arm, below her elbow, and near her wrist

Cinder screamed in pain, before it turned to a scream of rage.

Her two minions jumped away and prepared to fight, leaving the barely conscious girl to fall to the ground.

The severed hand bleeds, but the black web turns to smoke and ashes, and for no apparent reason, it fired a barely perceivable glowing orange ball at him. When the small ball hit him, it bounced off, headed in a direction that didn't make sense for a ricochet.

But that didn't matter, all Adam could think about was how Cinder looked like Blake.

Black hair, amber eyes and pale skin.

The three attackers, pause for a moment when Adam's glow wears off, when his hair, the markings on his broken mask, his left sclera, his brand, his blood-soaked and torn clothes, his sword, and his leaking blood, all stop glowing.

Leaving him looking beaten and broken.

But, they didn't pause out of pity or shock, no, they paused because they recognized him.

And that paused likely saved Adam's life.

Right when the started moving towards Adam and the girl that were attacking, a man, wearing a grey shirt, black pants and a red tattered cape, fell from the sky, swinging a big sword at the attackers.

Adam didn't see what happened after that, because his legs gave out, then he coughed up blood and passed out, cursing his body for relaxing just because someone came to help.

{Line Break.}

At a White Fang camp, Blake told the members that the mission she was on was a trap meant to catch them.

She got away, but only because Adam got captured for her, she told them Adam had entrusted her to lead in his place.

When she was alone, she stumbled, and didn't notice a small glowing orange ball that flew inside her.

{Line Break.}

"Plans will have to change."

"We're sorry, Mistress."

"Speak for yourself, I did my job, not my fault Taurus was there."

"I'm aware, unfortunately, that means the White Fang will be harder to convince, I'll have to ask a colleague for assistance."

"Do you still ne- want us."

"What can he do?"

"You both have your own place by my side for now, and Tyrian will be himself, no more questions. We can at least convince a crook to listen to me."


End file.
